El momento perfecto
by Meeery
Summary: El cumpleaños de Angela se acerca. Booth y Brennan no pueden mas con la química sexual entre ellos, por lo que muchas cosas pueden suceder...
1. Chapter 1

El primer paso

Comenzaba una semana común y corriente en el Jeffersonian. El equipo intentaba resolver un caso en el cual ya llevaban más días de lo habitual, por lo que todos querían terminar lo antes posible. Estaban en el laboratorio revisando los huesos, mientras que Ángela interrumpe y dice:

"_Chicos, ustedes saben que este fin de semana estoy de cumpleaños, me gustaría invitarlos a todos a un bar para celebrar junto a ustedes_".

"_Angie, me parece una buena idea, si es que terminamos esta investigación pronto, sino pasaremos tu cumpleaños acá: en el Jeffersonian_". Le dijo Hodgins.

Cam y Sweets sonrieron, querían beber algo. Así que asintieron con la cabeza, expresando que también les agradaba la idea, solo faltaba saber la opinión de Booth y Brennan.

Brennan miró a Booth de reojo, para cada decisión siempre lo miraba de reojo sin que él se diese cuenta, "Las celebraciones se dan en todas las culturas, por lo que iré mientras terminemos pronto", Booth con una leve sonrisa "Yo también iré, necesito unas buenas copas".

Hace poco había terminado con Hanna y las cosas con Bones colgaban de un hilo, habían pasado por tanto, el declarándose hace un tiempo mientras ella le rechazaba. Luego hace poco después de un caso en el cual Brennan se sintió identificada con la victima, se dio cuenta de que había recibido esa señal que tanto estaba esperando, el problema; el estaba con Hanna y la amaba. Ahora sin Hanna las cosas se podían dar, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevia a dar el gran paso, el de enfrentar el amor que se tenían desde que se conocieron la primera vez.

Los días avanzaban y el caso también, ya era miércoles y solo les faltaban pruebas para poder culpar al principal sospechoso. Booth estaba nervioso, cada momento, cada segundo se le escapaba. Ya no sabía que hacer para invitar a Bones a su departamento y entregarse por completo. Estaba en su oficina haciendo papeleo mientras, sorpresivamente llega Bones.

De un salto se levanta y la saluda casi tartamudeando, "_Qu que hay Bones, que haces por acá_?".

Ella trataba de no demostrar sus sentimientos, pero las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el, y acabar con este jueguito de niños para darle un beso, uno como el que se dieron bajo el muérdago. Uno como el que Booth le dio a la salida de ese bar, mientras llovía fuertemente, uno como el que Booth le dio cuando ella le rechazo. No podía pensar en otra cosa, sus labios sobre los de ella, era todo lo que quería sentir. Tanto así que era capaz de solo conformarse con ello por mientras, lo demás se vería después.

"Booth, solo he venido a decirte que ya tenemos las pruebas. Un pelo del asesino fue hallado dentro de las sabanas de la victima". Booth de solo imaginarse una cama se veía con ella, no podía pensar en otra cosa, si no lograba estar con Bones ahora, no sería nunca. "Que bueno Bones, así podremos celebrar el cumpleaños de Ángela el sábado".

_"Podría ser, aun no estoy muy segura. Estoy muy cansada preferiría dormir en estos momentos"._

_"Qué?_" – Exclamó Booth – "_Bones, Ángela es tu mejor amiga, no la puedes dejar plantada el día de su cumpleaños, ve por ultimo un rato y luego si quieres te vengo a dejar. Yo también estoy cansado, pero tu eres su mejor amiga, debes estar si o si"_

Brennan se moría por decirle que lo amaba, que siempre lo amo, lo ama y lo amará. Que se muere por pasar la noche de hoy con el, ésta y todas las demás.

Pero solo concluyó con un "_Si Booth, tienes razón. Ángela merece que yo vaya. Eso si me gustaría que me vinieras a dejar, por si se me emborracho digo yo…"_

Booth sorprendido, y con una sonrisa por dentro. Trato de no demostrarlo. "_Esta bien bones, no hay problema_".


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo... cualquier comentario es bien recibido! XOXO

II Capitulo

El día había llegado, era sábado por la mañana y Brennan estaba junto a Ángela de compras. Habían acordado el día anterior juntarse para lucir una buena teñida en la noche, aparte de que Brennan andaba buscando lencería por si se atrevía a declararse a Booth.

Pasaban por las tiendas y en un momento, Angie se perdió mirando cosas para bebes; cunas, coches, juguetes y ropa. "_Es el momento_" pensó Brennan. No iba a tener otra oportunidad mejor para poder probarse lencería, y no cualquier tipo de lencería; ella quería algo atrevido, quería enloquecer a Booth desde el primer momento en que el la viera en trapos menores.

En su mente se reproducían imágenes de ella con un encaje rojo, o negro, un color que reforzara su figura, y la hiciera verse atrevida y dominadora. Ella quería ser la que llevará el control cuando llegara el momento de acostarse con Booth, de solo pensarlo se excitaba.

Logró encontrar algo similar a lo que estaba buscando, un encaje de una pieza de color negro, se lo probó rápidamente, se sentía hermosa… solo quería que Booth la viera, el hecho de pensar en Booth excitado no la dejaba ni dormir. Rápidamente fue a la caja y lo pago. Se lo guardo en su cartera para que en el momento que se encontrara con Ángela ésta no la llenara de preguntas.

Mientras pagaba comenzó a sentir vibrar su teléfono. Era su mejor amiga, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de ella, por lo que Brennan pensó en que tenía que darle una buena excusa. "_Angie, donde estás?, te he estado buscando por todo en centro comercial_".

"_Sweety, te he llamado un montón de veces. Estoy en la entrada, Hodgins quiere que vaya a casa"._

_"Esta bien, no te preocupes por mi. Yo también me voy. Tengo que avanzar en mi libro ésta tarde_" – Con una sonrisa maliciosa Brennan iría a preparar todo por si resultaba algo con Booth. Ya le había comprado el regalo a Angie, unos hermosos cuadros con los mejores paisajes de Paris. Su única preocupación era que pasaría entre ella y Booth. ¿Dejaría de atraerle tanto al momento de besarle, de acariciarlo de pies a cabeza? De hacerle el amor la noche entera? Sería capaz de confiar en el plenamente? Hasta el punto de proyectarse y formar una familia? Estás preguntas desde hace mucho tiempo la atormentaban, por lo que siempre prefirió suprimir sus sentimientos, no quería entregarse a alguien por completo, había tenido tantas decepciones en su vida que ya no sabía que pensar. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Booth era distinto. Cada caso era una aventura distinta, existía algo tan fuerte que ni su racionalidad a veces le podía responder.

Brennan llegó a su departamento, se tiró en su cama y desconcertada pensaba como sería estar esa misma noche en su cama con él, no pudo evitar mojarse. Las ganas la nublaban, no podía aguantar mas con esto, necesitaba pasar esa noche con Booth hasta que las velas se derritieran completamente. Hasta que no pudiera mas del sudor, hasta que no le pudiera entregar mas amor… el sentimiento ya la estaba sobrepasando, y las necesidades biológicas también; hace mucho que no se acostaba con alguien.

De tanto pensar se le había pasado la hora. Eran las 8 de la noche y se tenía que arreglar… se la jugó por ponerse la lencería especial, con unos jeans y botas que le resaltaban las curvas. Y hacía arriba una blusa semiabierta y una chaqueta. Se veía hermosa, tan hermosa que la confundirían con la cumpleañera. Paso el rato y suena el timbre, con extrañeza se acerca a la puerta; era Booth.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Con una cara sorpresiva y lista para salir lo saluda amablemente. Él le dice que la quería pasar a buscar, porque no sabía como llegar al bar. "_Vamos entonces_" Asintió Brennan, por dentro su corazón latía mas fuerte, las manos le sudaban y temblaba como una quinceañera.

Estaba tan nerviosa que parecía una quinceañera a punto de perder la virginidad, intentaba mantener la calma, pero era imposible. Ese hombre alto, musculoso, hermoso iba junto a ella en el auto y sentía que alucinaba teniendo sexo con el, en el sofá, en la cama, en la ducha, en la cocina, en todas partes. Las fantasías la dejaban sin aliento. En un momento se ahogo un poco.

"_Bones te sientes bien?, si no es así te puedo ir a dejar a tu departamento, aun estamos a tiemp_o"

"_Sssssi… perdón, No. Solo necesito tomar un poco de agua, estoy bien_". En un segundo Brennan se imaginó todo lo que podía pasar con Booth si se iban en ese momento a casa. Pero reaccionó a tiempo, no podía hacerle eso a su amiga. Las amigas siempre estaban primero. Aparte, Ángela no era cualquier amiga, era su mejor amiga.

Booth siguió fingiendo como que no pasaba nada. La sangre corria mas rápido por sus venas, ya casi llegaban, quería decirle a Brennan todo lo que le pasaba; pero no era el momento. Ella ya le había dicho que no, que estaba bien. No había posibilidad por ahora de que se fueran a otro lugar.

Booth paró su auto, ya habían llegado. Era un bar con un toque rustico, al entrar el ambiente era agradable, no estaba lleno, pero tampoco vacío. Fueron al fondo del lugar, hasta llegar a la mesa donde celebraban a la cumpleañera. Angie los vio desde una esquina y les hizo señas, Booth y Brennan caminaron rápidamente, como si cada uno quisiera escapar del otro, pensando en lo que les esperaba. En ese paso, donde los juegos terminan y "son felices para siempre". Pero no, llegaron y estaban todos celebrando, en una esquina estaba Daisy con Sweets abrazados, Brennan sintió envidia, que hubiese dado ella por estar así con Booth. Pero las cosas eran distintas.

Bones se acercó a Ángela con su regalo dándole un gran abrazo, la quería mucho; era una gran amiga. Booth por mientras comenzó a saludar a los demás, todos festejaban con mucha cerveza y anécdotas del último tiempo. Brennan se sentó al lado de Booth, en toda una esquina, dejando su lado izquierdo solitario. Se preguntaba como lo haría, ¿Las cosas se darían por sí solas?, o ¿Booth daría el primer paso?, o lo que era peor: ¿Ella tendría que dar el gran paso de decirle?

De tanto pensar no se podía concentrar en lo que conversaban los demás, en cada momento interrumpían las preguntas que corrían por su mente diciéndole, "_Recuerda ese momento, Dr. Brennan?_" A lo que contestaba con otra pregunta, para pasar desapercibida.

La noche avanzaba, Cam estaba completamente ebria, tanto así que se puso a bailar en la barra del bar. Como sus amigos andaban por las mismas solo se reían y brindaban por ella. Hasta que le llamaron un taxi para que se fuera a casa, eran casi las 3 de la mañana, y nadie sabía si al otro día podía salir un caso que los hiciera andar con dolor de cabeza buscando asesinos.

Sweets y Daisy decidieron irse, tenían planes para el otro día mientras no saliera un caso. Tomaron sus chaquetas y se despidieron de los demás, llamaron a un taxi y se fueron bebiendo lo que les quedaba en los vasos.

En ese momento Booth le preguntó a Brennan si ella se quedaría bebiendo un rato más, a lo que ella solo le asintió con la cabeza. Había tomado lo justo y necesario, porque si pasaba algo con Booth quería que fuera real y no por la calentura que le podía provocar el alcohol.

Hodgins se quedaba dormido en la mesa del bar, estaba cansado y era tarde. No acostumbraba a madrugar, por lo que Ángela le dijo a Brennan si no había problema con que se fueran, "_No Ángela, vayan yo me iré luego_". Dentro de ella le daba gracias a su amiga, aunque ella no supiera por qué. Ángela pagó la cuenta y se largo con Hodgins casi arrastrándose por los pasillos, solo quedaban Bones y Booth, este era el momento que tanto había esperado.

"_Booth, ¿Te quedarás acá?, O ¿Quieres irte a casa?"_ Le dijo Brennan con una voz tímida, de esa que pocas veces habíamos oído. Los sentimientos los tenía a flor de piel, casi incontrolables.

"_Sí Bones, para que me voy a quedar. Ya no hay nada que me amarre a este bar. ¿Te voy a dejar_?"

"_Está bien Booth, vámonos… es tarde_".

Los dos se subieron al auto, tímidos como adolescentes. La química sexual que se sentía era tan fuerte que era innegable. Ninguno de los dos lo podría negar, se amaban y solo deseaban consumar su amor.


End file.
